Steven Rogers (Earth-616)
During the war, he served as both a symbol of freedom and America's most effective special operative. Unstintingly, he faced Abrahamic Germans and Japanese State Shinto imperialists. Among his foes and adventures; battles with the John Maxon imposter Red Skull, the White Death, the Legion of Unholy Beggars, the Dragon of Death, the Ringmaster, Baron Zemo, Colonel Von Wagner, the Butterfly, preventing the murder of Roosevelt by a group called the Defenders, the Battle of the Bulge, D-Day, in early March 1941 stopping saboteurs, meeting Wakandans, the Reaper, the Black Toad, the Grandmaster, saved Roosevelt from Namor, met Nikola Tesla, saved a Manhattan Project scientist from Red Skull with help of the Howling Commandos, faced Red Skull in a hover device, the Black Talon, the Mikado, Stryker, Doctor Crime, Mock Mikado, Togaro, Prophet of Hate, Togu, Doctor Destiny, Snapper, Jack the Ripper and Terdu, Dormammu, HYDRA, the Hand, almost accidentally slew war orphan; in war, separated from Bucky, Bucky fought alongside time-displaced modern era Captain America until modern era Avengers recovered their colleague; saved Michael Kramer from Red Skull, working with Howling Commandos), faced N2 and Mister Sinister, and faced Fang (who later died in Hiroshima and thus became one with the Everwraith). In April 1945 he stormed the Red Skull's bunker with Red Guardian, Patriot, Spirit of '76, in his last WWII battle with Red Skull. Suspended Animation Then, during the final days of the war, on or before April 18, 1945 ''What If?'' #4 - Colonel Farrow reads from a Top Secret Dispatch dated April 18, 1945 he was trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane launched by Nazi technician Baron Heinrich Zemo when the plane exploded, killing his partner Bucky; and throwing him unhurt into icy Arctic waters. The Super-Soldier formula prevented crystallization of Captain America's bodily fluid, allowing him to enter a state of suspended animation. Modern Age Recent History Recently, when S.H.I.E.L.D. suggested the Super Hero Registration Act. Maria Hill, the current leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., propositioned Rogers and the Avengers to to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in enforcement of the act. When he refused, Hill had her trained "Superhuman Response Unit" attack him. During the scuffle Rogers avoided being tranquilized and managed to escape by lodging his shield in an aircraft and forcing the pilot to fly him to safety. Soon after, at the Baxter Building the Watcher told the heroes who had gathered there about the Captain's escape. The registration act will soon be a law. Anyone not willing to register their identity will be arrested, but now have a leader in the form of Captain America. He adopts the alias "Brett Hendrick", a mall security guard, to avoid government detection. As the War continues, Rogers becomes more and more extreme in his desire to win, including allowing the Punisher to join his "Secret Avengers," (though he does not condone the man's willingness to kill) and working (albeit reluctantly) with the Kingpin. In the last issue of the core Civil War series, realizing that his fight against the registration act is endangering the people that he is trying to protect, he takes off his mask, leaving it on the ground as he surrenders to Iron Man as Steve Rogers. He then gives his soldiers, the anti-registration side, the order to stand down. The Punisher is seen picking up Captain America's discarded mask after the battle. Death of a Hero Following his surrender, Steve Rogers is indicted on several criminal charges and, while entering a Federal Courthouse, is shot in the back by a sniper. In the crowd chaos that ensues, he is wounded an additional three times by gunshots to the stomach and chest. He is taken to a hospital, where he succumbs to his wounds. Orchestrated by the Red Skull, the assassination involves Crossbones deployed as a sniper. In addition, Dr. Faustus, posing as a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychiatrist, has manipulated Sharon Carter and implanted in her mind a hypnotic suggestion that she believes caused her to shoot Rogers at the crucial moment. Aftermath Immediately after his death, Rogers' body is taken to SHIELD HQ as the only perfect super-soldier specimen in the world. Standing before Rogers' frail and withered looking body, Tony Stark informs Sharon Carter that: :Our best guess ... is that the super-soldier serum reversed its effect when he died. It's unexpected though, so we're running comprehensive tests.''Captain America'' #26, 2007 | Powers = The Super Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers in the mainstream Marvel Universe has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Captain America is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it is possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman.An interaction between the serum and Viper's venom temporarily gave him superhuman strength. *''Peak Human Strength: Captain America's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. *Peak Human Speed: Captain American can run at a speed of approximately 30 miles per hour easily and has run a mile in a minute. *Peak Human Agility: Captain America's agility is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *Peak Human Stamina: Captain America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He can exert himself at peak capacity for up to one hour. *Peak Human Durability: Captain America's ability to resist or recover from injury and disease are superior to those of most ordinary humans. However, he can still be injured in much the same way. :*Disease Resistance: Captain America is highly resistant to most diseases.Captain America is subject to all human vulnerabilities, although his immunity to diseases is extraordinary. :*Alcohol Immunity: Captain America is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol *Tactical Genius: Captain America's mental performance has been greatly enhanced. This manifests as an ability to quickly process multiple information streams (eg, threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *Peak Human Reflexes: Captain America possesses reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *Peak Human Senses: Captain America has exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing. Captain America vol.5 Also it has been stated that Captain America is able to dodge bullets because he "sees faster than them"Captain America issue 17 vol.5 | Abilities = '''Master Martial Artist': Captain America has mastered the martial arts of American-style boxing and judo, and has combined these disciplines with his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He has also shown skill and knowledge of a number of other martial arts to even pressure point fighting. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Captain America is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. Master Tactician: Captain America is an accomplished strategist. He is widely considered one of, if not the greatest tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the need of the situation change. | Strength = Captain America is as physically strong as a human can potentially be in the Marvel Universe, without being considered superhuman and can lift over his head approximately 800 lbs as listed in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #2 (1983).Captain America has been seen bench pressing 1,100 lbs. (This is reasonable given that Marvel estimates strength level by amount of weight held over the head. A person can generally military press about 2/3 of the maximum weight they are capable of lifting on the bench press. In Captain America's case, this would make his maximum bench weight about 1,200 lbs. Thus this is consistent with the 800lb strength rating listed above). | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Equipment: Cap briefly wore an exoskeleton specially designed by Iron Man and Ant Man while suffering a breakdown of the Super Soldier Serum."Fighting Chance" storyline written by the late Mark Gruenwald | Transportation = Captain America regularly uses both a high-performance motorcycle and a van. | Weapons = * Captain America's Shield: is his primary, and usually only weapon. A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds, it is made of a unique Vibranium-Steel alloy that has never been duplicated. Captain America #303-304 The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. During his experiments, MacLain combined Vibranium with a Steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. MacLain was never able to duplicate the process due to his inability identify a still unknown factor that played a role in it. The shield was awarded to Captain America by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. | OtherMedia = *'Captain America' Marvel Legends Series 1 When in 1941, a frail young patriot agreed to be a test case for an experimental "super-soldier" serum, he was transformed into Captain America - the living symbol of freedom. His body is now physically perfect, his courage unmatched and his fighting skills can not be equaled. Cap joined WWII and helped the allies win the war. After spending the decades following the war in suspended animation, he was revived by the Mighty Avengers , a super hero group this charismatic born leader would eventually command. -Description from Marvel Legends packaging | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Anti-Cap * Avengers * Bucky * The Falcon * Justice (Josiah X) * Lady Lotus * Nomad * Sharon Carter * Viper (Madame Hydra) * US Agent * Patriot (Elijah Bradley) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory * Last Man Standing: Unca Cheeks' article on Captain America *Toybiz archive *http://www.marvellegends.net }} Category:Toys Category:Good Characters Category:Avengers members Category:New Avengers members Category:Invaders members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Golden Age Category:Copy Edit hu:Amerika Kapitány (Steve Rogers)